


I am your secret and you are mine

by xxDreamy



Series: I am your secret and you are mine [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Best Friends to Lovers, Chaotic Stans, Conventions, Ellen DeGerenes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Interviews, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Morning Kisses, Secret Relationship, Secrets, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Wedding Rings, Weddings, stan twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus and Alec are leading actors in one of the most popular shows on TV. They met seven years ago on the set and became friends right away. They have been dating for four years by now and no one knows about this. As much as they want to share their relationship with the world, it doesn't seem so easy to do it so they just keep hiding.Until one day they don't have to anymore.---Aka Celebrity AU where they are shamelessly flirting with each other on every occasion and no one pays attention to it because it's how they've been for last seven years.





	I am your secret and you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> It took me a whole week to write this chaotic fic but it's there! I hope you can handle so much fluff at one go.
> 
> I changed Magnus' birthday for 2nd of June because it had to fit the plot. I hope it's okay! 
> 
> When it comes to their characters:
> 
> Alec - Lucas Walker  
> Magnus - Aaron Stewart  
> Maia - Victoria  
> Becky - Nicole  
> Sebastian - Cole
> 
> Laron - Lucas and Aaron  
> Vicole - Victoria and Nicole (not Cole :P)
> 
> I included few of my lovely mutuals into it. I didn't change many @ but if you are curious who they are, here's the list:
> 
> @alightbane  
> @xfastluv  
> @malecquincy  
> @cobaltbane  
> @kittycatbane  
> @banealine  
> @shmdari0 -> @itslaron  
> @ddarioomalec  
> @malecwedlock  
> @shumsstar -> @laronsstar  
> @cardanscrown -> malecscrown
> 
> Feel free to use #IAYSAYAM on Twitter if you want to share your opinions :D
> 
> I am sorry for all mistakes but I was able to check it only once before I posted.
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> D.

_6 years ago_

_“And cut!”, Luke shouts loudly, jumping off his chair. “You guys did a great job today but Magnus, hey”, he grabs his arms lightly. “Are you okay?”, he asks him, concern present in his voice._

_“Yeah, I’m sorry for today. I’m fine”_

_“Take some rest tonight, okay? If you need time, just tell me”_

_“I know, thank you, Luke. I will manage”_

_“If you say so”, he smiles warmly, patting him on the back and turning to the crew._

_“Okay, everyone, next scene. Helen, Sebastian and Maia be ready, we’re starting in few minutes”, Luke tells them but it’s the only thing Magnus hears before he leaves the building. He reaches to open his trailer and is stopped by a familiar hand._

_“Alexander”, Magnus breathes after his eyes notice his tall figure. “Is everything okay?”, he asks, feeling like something close to fear appears in his chest._

_“I should be asking you this question. Do you wanna talk?”, he asks him, his hand moving down his elbow._

_“I’m really fine, just tired”_

_“You’re sure of it?”, he furrows his brows adorably, clearly waiting for more specific answer._

_“Positive”, he turns around, his fingers gripping the handle. “I broke up with Camille”, he whispers, leaning on the door. He doesn’t know why he says this but something about Alec makes him want support he offers. “I caught her cheating on me”, he explains, his voice stuck in his throat, eyes already gathering with fresh tears. “I just can’t believe-”, he stutters, his hand reaching automatically to cover his mouth. Alec’s arms are suddenly around him, pulling him closer to his chest. Magnus lets out a small sob before he grips Alec’s green shirt in his palms._

_“Let’s get you in and you can tell me everything”, Alec mumbles into his hair and Magnus nods his head hesitantly, stepping back from Alec. They enter the trailer and both collapse on the small bed Magnus owns here. He tugs at Alec’s sleeve, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, keeping the tears away. His best friend sits next to him, pumping his shoulder slightly._

_“This is the shittiest day of my life and I’m hungry”, Magnus says loudly, eyes glued to the ceiling._

_“The shittiest day was the day you caught her, today can only be better”, Alec tries to comfort him._

_“Bitch”, Magnus breathes, his tone irritated._

_“I mean it’s not like I’m surprised”, Alec shrugs, the wall cold against his back. Magnus turns his gaze at him and lifts his eyebrows._

_“What do you mean?”, he questions, confused._

_“Look, on the day I met her, I knew she was a bitch. She approached me and I have to say it wasn’t the nicest meeting of my life. The fact she was dating a bi man and still found those slurs to use at me, I hoped she wasn’t like that with you”_

_“You could’ve told me”, Magnus whisper disbelievingly._

_“I didn’t want to intrude. Like… we got along so well and I knew that we were on our way to being friends. Look where we are now”, he smiles at him brightly. “I figured you could feel offended or not believe me if I told you the truth. That was your life and I wasn’t close enough to interfere. I kinda hoped she was different with you and it was why you didn’t notice. If not, time would fix it, right? I didn’t want you to be faced with such hatred and after we became friends and I was sure you trusted me, I knew if she did anything, I would be ready to stick my nose where it’s not wanted. Guess she did, I just wasn’t there to support you. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything in the past, my excuse is kind of shitty when I think about it right now”, Alec tells him and Magnus shakes his head._

_“No, you are here to support me now. I really need my best friend and honestly? I’m done with her for good and I really need food right now”, he grins at him, patting his arm._

_“Hey, I was supposed to comfort you, not other way around”_

_“Bring it, Lightwood”, he sticks his tongue at him._

_“Okay, burgers, my place, I’m cooking”, he states._

_“Like the last time? I said I need food, not burned dinner. I’m cooking and burgers it is”_

_“I’m not that bad, I make excellent breakfasts”, he argues._

_“Didn’t have time to check this theory but I’m eager right now”_

_“Okay, get up, we’re going”, Alec jumps from the bed, a small pout present on his face._

_“Oh, don’t be grumpy”, Magnus whines, griping his palm as he stands._

_“I’m choosing the movie”, he decides and Magnus rolls his eyes at him._

_“As you wish, my dear Alexander”, he laughs and tugs at Alec’s hand to get him out of the trailer._

“Hello, everyone”, Ellen smiles when someone starts clapping again. She waits patiently, bowing a little and waiting for them to finish. “Thank you very much. I wanna make sure you’re done, I don’t wanna cut you off”, someone in the audience laughs again and she sways on her feet. “Thank you for being there. You know I love entertaining you but today I invited someone who can be quite a competition for me. Okay, I’m joking. No one can compete with me”, she grins at people who start laughing. “Last time I talked to him he told me how the celebrity gaydar works and I must say it didn’t disappoint me since then. I think you already know who is visiting today so let’s welcome Magnus Bane!”, he shouts to the audience that cheers loudly. Magnus walks in, his moves elegant and flawless. He gives Ellen a small hug and they both sit on their places.

“A couch? I feel honored”, he smirks at her, leaning against the cushions.

“Oh, you kinda plumped out since the last time I saw you”, she tells him and he gasps, putting his hand on his chest.

“You wound me, Ellen, but there is no lie. You look as amazing as always, Portia has a fantastic impact on you”, he states with a smile.

“Can’t deny the truth, what about your love life? You could tease us”, she winks and Magnus makes a graceful move with his hand.

“My life revolves around the show and all wonderful people I meet there”, he sighs dramatically and Ellen laughs, patting his arm.

“So I assume there is no one special in your life so we could just play ‘who’d you rather?’”

“You assume? Don’t you think that’s rude?”, he asks with a smirk.

“Oh, do you have someone now?”, she lifts her eyebrows at him, a questioning look on her face.

“Okay, let’s play this game”

“Thought so”, she grins at him. “Look at the screen, yeah, there, right in front of you”

“This is a hard task for my first two minutes here. You don’t ease up on me”, he complains with a smile. “Who’d I rather what”, he questions lifting his eyebrows at her.

“I do believe you know the answer by now”, she looks at him and he just shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, I really need a suitable partner so let’s date someone”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not how the game works”

“Who would care right now about the game, let’s find me a pretty soul”, he grins at her and she shakes her head with amusement. First faces appear on the screen and Magnus furrows his brows.

“Colin Firth or Leonardo DiCaprio?”

“Colin”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean everyone is in love with Colin Firth and if they are not, they are lying”, he admits and Ellen nods with understanding.

“Even I have to give you your due. Colin or Bruno Mars?”

“Colin”

“You’re a hard player”, she grins when the screen changes again.

“Yeah, I was told so”, there is a small challenge in his voice when he says it.

“Colin Firth or Jamie Dornan?”

“Still Colin, I’m smitten”

“Should I tell him?”, she teases, watching him carefully.

“Yeah, you could, I’m willing to find partnership here”

“Colin Firth or Ryan Gosling?”

“Please, don’t make me choose. Okay, Ryan, just because he’s really, really hot”

“Oh, we know that. Bradley Cooper or Ryan?”

“This is physical abuse. Ryan”

“Ryan or Taylor Swift?”

“She is too young. Ryan”

“Ryan or Rihanna?”

“Oh baby, we go with Rihanna”

“Helena Bonham Carter or Rihanna?”

“Oh boy, no. Rihanna, sorry Helena”

“Rihanna or Orlando Bloom?”

“Rihanna”

“Rihanna or Emilia Clarke?”

“Emilia. She is absolutely gorgeous, I am sold”, he shrugs innocently, winking at the camera.

“Ariana Grande or Emilia?”

“Emilia”

“What about Robert Downey Jr. and Emilia?”

“Hard time but I stay with Emilia”

“Emilia or Alec Lightwood?”, she asks finally and Magnus shakes his head, amused.

“Alec Lightwood”

“Quick answer”

“I’m pretty sure”

“Alec or Tom Cruise?”

“Alec”

“Alec or Will Smith?”

“Alec”

“Viola Davis or Alec?”

“Viola is outstanding but I stay with Alec”

“Alec it is, congratulations”, she says, playfully waving her hand at the screen. “How do you feel about this?”

“Not terrible actually, could’ve chosen worse”, the audience laughs loudly.

“But I must say I’m very sorry this handsome guy couldn’t join us tonight”

“You can feel my disappointment, dear”, Magnus smiles cheekily and Ellen shakes her head with a smile.

“Are you teasing us? Or just trying to distract my attention?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe you could just confess something, people are waiting”, Magnus snorts with amusement. “Come on, I know you’re hiding something”

“Come here, I’m going to tell you”, he leans closer in a comparative move. “My cat is a little shit and I wish I didn’t love him so much”, he sighs. “He ripped my favorite jacket few weeks ago, it was such a nice jacket”, he tries to sound dramatic but he fails miserably. “Alec was there, you know? He was cooking dinner and he just laughed at me when I was freaking out. Ungrateful bastard”, he huffs but the corners of his lips raise slightly.

“Living with Alec Lightwood, it must be such a punishment”, Ellen sighs, playing along with Magnus’ behavior. “It’s been a year since you decided for this and we still don’t know the details”

“You know, Ellen, we’ve known each other for seven years by now and I guess you just find a special kind of closeness with people after such a long time. What Alec and I have, I could have never asked for a better friend. I know how we act but you can ask anyone in the cast, it’s how we are. There is this bond between us and there is no one in the world that knows me better. I am happy to be able to share this journey with him because I can’t imagine being on this show without him. I am really happy we were able to meet on set. And to answer your question, after so long we knew we are here for a long run. They won’t get rid of us that easily”, he smiles cheekily. “The show is going great, it’s been seven seasons, we’re on our way to start filming eight, and it’s still so fresh and not overdrawn. I may be biased but I think we did one hell of a job. As you know, we both spend a lot time together and in these situation there are two options, either you get tired of each other or you just enjoy every second. We chose the second option. Spending so much time together and hanging out after work… it was actually easier for us to become roommates. I always have a great companion at the apartment and I’m never bored or lonely. Sometimes I’m lucky enough to deserve breakfast”, he winks at her.

“At this point I think you two are definitely married”, she tells him and he laughs loudly.

“Maybe, we don’t know, this game may be my sign”, he jokes and she shakes her head, amused.

“I would give you his number but I guess it’s already in your possession”

“And here you are not wrong, my dear”, he smiles warmly at her.

“You know he could sneak from around the corner”, she teases slightly and Magnus rolls his eyes at her.

“If I didn’t know you better, I would definitely bel-”, he shrieks loudly jumping in his chair when someone grips his shoulders. Ellen almost falls on the floor laughing uncontrollably. He doesn’t need to turn around to recognize those hands on his skin. He is able to compose himself a little before he looks up and is met with the most blinding smile he has ever seen.

“Hi, missed me?”, Alexander asks with a smirk and Magnus does everything to stop himself from kissing it from his face. Someone in the audience cheers and shouts ‘Malec’ which makes them both snort.

“No, not really”, he averts his gaze from him and looks at Ellen again. Alec laughs at his antics and hugs Ellen before he sits next to him. Magnus knew it was suspicious they brought the couch, he should’ve known.

“Enjoyed the surprise?”, Ellen asks him and he sighs dramatically.

“It means my cat is going to leave me again”, he admits with a pout.

“So you admit our cat loves me more”, Alec grins at him, leaning against the couch.

“It’s _my_ cat, not ours”, he sticks his tongue at him even though he knows he shouldn’t.

“Oh, right, enough with your casual flirting”, Ellen laughs, amusement present on her face. “How was the set, Alec?”

“I must say it was absolutely fantastic, I met such amazing people. Working with them was a pleasure but I missed my home so I’m happy I’m going back”

“Missed someone specific?”, she asks him and Magnus needs to laugh because Ellen never gives up.

“My cat”, he shrugs, winking at Magnus. “And my sister, definitely my sister”

“Do you have some things you could tease us with?”, she questions and he smiles.

“Well…”, he starts and after that Magnus turns off completely, watching him as he talks with shining eyes.

_@alightbane will I ever stop swooning over the heart eyes Magnus gives Alec?_

_@banealine he literally chose him, what is stopping them_

_@malecwedlock I mean I chose this @ because they act like married but I won’t complain if it happens_

_@cobaltbane I know they are friends but like… this is unreal_

_@itslaron I know I’m bitchy sometimes but Malec makes me soft_

_@ddarioomalec Have you seen how they looked? I mean if they can resist each other then I just want to know how_

_@malecquincy he really said ‘our cat’, I’m a puddle_

_@malecscrown we take the content they give us, no more, no less_

_@kittycatbane At this point I just want someone to look at me like they look at each other_

_@xfastluv I love Ellen tho_

_@shumsstar do you think they will ever realize?_

_@malec wedlock @shumsstar no_

_  
@itslaron @shumsstar no_

_@ddarioomalec @shumsstar no_

_@cobaltbane @shumsstar imagine… but no_

_@shumsstar great :(_

“I literally can’t believe you didn’t tell me”, Magnus pants stumbling into their loft after their long flight. Alec’s lips move to his neck and he moans loudly when the door closes behind them. “ _Fuck_ ”, he whines, gripping Alec’s biceps tightly.

“I’m trying, you’re the one who’s talking”, Alec tells him shakily, his hands already unbuttoning his red shirt. “You and red, I just can’t”, he breathes against Magnus’ neck. “Did you really have to-”, his voice breaks when his boyfriend puts his hands on his back, fingers digging into his hot skin. “pull up your sleeves? Jesus, you’re gonna kill me”, his words fall from his lips so fast Magnus has to take a second to understand them.

“Sex first, then dying. Priorities”, Magnus whispers in his ear, tugging at his already messy hair. “Just bed, shower and food. Please, Alexander. I haven’t seen you in a month, oh G-”, his knees buckle slightly and Alec giggles against his skin, clearly amused. “Okay, I see we’re playing dirty”, he states pushing his boyfriend on the wall. “Let’s play dirty”, he challenges, his hands hooking under Alec’s thighs. Alexander lets out a loud yelp when Magnus pins him against the cold surface.

“Did you just-”, Alec whispers disbelievingly.

“I’m wounded, you should appreciate my skills”, Magnus interrupts him with a glowing smirk. His boyfriend opens his mouth few times but closes them nonetheless, unable to utter any words. “Impressed?”

“Yeah”, Alec breathes, his fingers tapping Magnus’ neck. “Really impressed, I’m like a tree, no idea how you do this but please, continue”, he requests, small grin present on his face. Magnus just laughs loudly, balancing himself on his feet.

He doesn’t know who is the owner of giggles that can be heard in their loft for next hours but frankly, he doesn’t really care.

“We were able to record all of my scenes and I’m done with it right now. They said they are going to contact me if there is anything else they need so for now I’m all yours. Until they give us the next script for the show, then I’m busy but also yours”, Alec tells him, his fingers mapping every tad of Magnus’ skin.

“Great”, Magnus whispers with his eyes closed, his body enjoying the feeling of Alec’s touch. “I can’t believe you’re playing a cute nerd”, Magnus titters quietly, kissing him under his ear.

“And why is that?”, Alec asks curiously, his irises filled with amusement.

“You’re not the only one who enjoys a boy with glasses”, Magnus states quickly, nuzzling his nose under Alec’s chin. “I’ll be the first one to compliment your looks after they release the photos”

“Be careful or we’re going to be busted”, he jokes, playfully tapping him on the arm.

“Do you want me to remind you how you reacted when Luke wanted me to wear glasses on set? To give Aaron a different look for once”

“Please, don’t start”, Alec groans loudly.

“I’ve never thought you could actually _court_ me”, he teases, his grin widening against Alec’s shoulder.

“No puns, please. This is bullying”, his boyfriend pouts adorably and Magnus almost swoons at the spot.

“Oh but you love me”, he smiles at him, slowly bracing himself on his elbows.

“I do, I really do”, Alec says, his body already leaning for one sweet kiss that Magnus gladly reciprocates. “Okay, come here”, he pulls him on his chest, his arms surrounding Magnus’ whole body. They both sigh contently, snuggling even closer to get more touch. “Sleep”, he says, his eyelids already dropping.

“So demanding”, Magnus snorts. “Where is my dinner?”

“You’ve already got the dessert. Sleep, idiot”, Alec breathes, kissing his temple. Magnus is ready to reply with another playful retort when he hears little snores coming from Alexander. His smile widens and he lays down, leaving a small kiss on his chest.

“I love you, idiot”, he whispers before he is also taken by sleep.

_4 years ago_

_“You know, there is one good thing I’m getting from this friendship-”_

_“Only one?”, Magnus asks, his voice faking offence. Alec rolls his eyes at him, patting his arm playfully and leaning against the couch again._

_“I would never decide to try all those types of pizza if it weren’t for you”, he confesses, filling his mouth with another slice._

_“Glad I can be useful”, Magnus snorts at him, biting his own slice._

_“I mean classic margherita with blue cheese, grilled chicken, sun-dried tomatoes and arugula? I can’t believe I’m eating it and I can’t believe it actually tastes good”_

_“See, it’s good to listen to me sometimes”, he sticks his tongue out. Alec shakes his head at him with a fond look in his eyes._

_The guy in the show they are watching says something and Magnus turns his head to look at the screen. He squints his eyes at the words and Alec looks at him questioningly._

_“What?”, he asks, clearly curious what is going on in Magnus’ mind._

_“You know there was a time in my life I kinda dreamed about being married before hitting thirty”, he confesses, his irises glued to the screen. “But then there was this whole Camille’s drama and now I am here, twenty-six years old, wishing I can get into any stable relationship before thirty. Heck, I need anyone before thirty. Honestly, if not for this job, I would probably look for… Okay, who am I fooling. I would end up with hookups. I am too busy to think about anything even close to sex but God, I haven’t been with anyone for two years. I am a disaster”, Magnus whines, hiding his face in the pillow._

_“I mean if it makes you feel better I haven’t kissed anyone in three years. My last boyfriend was my second boyfriend and my third relationship, drama with Lidia as you know, and he actually left me because I wanted to finally get into acting and he didn’t want to have anyone close to popular around himself. I get that, I think, I got over it by now. He was right tho, it’s always kind of a burden”_

_“Sometimes it is but don’t you think it is beneficial somehow? We met after all”, he smiles at him warmly and Alec grins back._

_“Okay, you may have some points here”, he shakes his head happily. “You know at this point I won’t be surprised if we end up married because our love life sucks and we don’t have time for it. I don’t really mind spending my life with you. Like we could just get married and I wouldn’t mind. The amount of time we spend together already screams too domestic. I wouldn’t even notice if everyone didn’t point it out on every occasion. So yeah, that’s it”_

_“Are you serious?”, Magnus asks, his mouth open with shock._

_“Yeah, you know, there is no one in the world who knows me better than you and I think spending your life with your best friend isn’t such a terrible idea after all. Besides, you are attractive and hot as fuck, may I add, I wouldn’t complain”, he shrugs innocently and Magnus blinks at him. Alec looks at him, his eyebrows raised. “What?”, he says and Magnus snorts loudly, shaking his head like crazy._

_“Okay”_

_“Okay? What’s that supposed to m-”, he starts when Magnus tosses his uneaten slice into the box and straddles his waist, grinning. “What are you doing?”, he laughs when Magnus’ hand tickles his ribs but there is breathlessness present in his voice._

_“Checking if it’s worth it”, Magnus states with a smirk, leaning closer to Alec’s face. His fingers land on Alec’s cheeks caressing them slightly. “I can’t decide if it’s the worst or the best idea you’ve ever had but I guess I’m just gonna check the ground”, he tells him and Alec absent-mindedly pulls him closer by his hips. “Oh, for the record, you’re hot as fuck as well so we can actually work out”, he whispers before he leans to connect their lips. Alec laughs at first, familiar with Magnus’ joking demeanor but then he parts his lips and lets himself kiss Magnus and just_ wow.

_There is a certain pull in his chest and he wonders how he has never thought about doing it before. They were so close for so long and he has never thought about taking it to the next level which is, in current, rather blissful situation, quite unclear. The way Magnus’ hands wander to his hair, the way he pulls the strands, pulling Alec closer to kiss him deeper. Alec is speechless, boneless and most-likely smitten. He opens his mouth and Magnus just enters and it’s so natural, so good and so unreal. He doesn’t know who makes this moaning sound that resonates, as he thinks, quite loudly in the loft but it’s not like he cares about it, his hands sneaking under Magnus’ shirt. Okay, fuck, this is great, this is-_

_“Worth it. Definitely worth it”, Magnus pants out, his voice shaky and hoarse from the kiss. Alec doesn’t know why his insides suddenly shift but he has no chance to think about this because his mind slips into blissfulness. He swallows, still keeping his eyes closed and he raises himself slightly, blindly reaching for Magnus’ lips. His best friend giggles and cradles his face in his palms again before he eagerly goes back to doing this certain activity._

_Wonderful idea. Really fucking fantastic idea. The best one of his entire life._

“You know we see Laron develop through the seasons. And we see Aaron, my character, change so much. In this episode we finally get to see this part of him we’ve never have before and I think it’s amazing. The usual, tough lawyer surprises you with his dance moves”, Alec laughs next to him, his eyes squinting adorably. “Okay, maybe some of those dance moves were my idea but seriously, I had to finally show you my skills”, he grins when Alec playfully punches him in the arm. “Anyway, it is truly something new. And for the first time in so long you can see Lucas shift. He looks at Aaron with something more than pure friendly intensions just like he did when he saw him wearing glasses”

“Or maybe it’s just Alec ogling you”, the interviewer suggests with a smile and Alec shakes his head with amusement.

“Yeah, that too”, Magnus tells her. “Who could blame him?”, he shrugs innocently and Alec rolls his eyes at him. “But really, you need to ask Alexander about his intentions, I’m not a mind-reader”

“Well, I’m not going to deny what we all see. Look at him”, Alec sighs dramatically and Magnus looks at him with a questioning look. His eyebrows raise slightly and Alec just smiles at him.

“Okay, what are you two hiding?”, the lady prompts with a smirk and they stop their staring contest.

“I’m not sure if we are allowed to share”, Alec teases lightly and Magnus’ smile widens. He reaches and taps Alec’s wrist with his ringed fingers.

“What Alexander is trying to say is that we actually didn’t have this scene in the script”, Magnus murmurs into the microphone, patiently waiting for some reaction. His hand stays on Alec’s a minute too longer and he moves it away only when the interviewer recovers from her one-second shock and looks at them with a challenge in her eyes.

“What do you mean by that?”, she asks, her voice sounding excited. Magnus doesn’t imply it but he feels she can be one of the Laron fans as well.

“We got a script and, as always, we just decided to read it together. There was this club scene where they were supposed to celebrate one of their wins. They were supposed to chill out a little, I mean, after seven seasons they definitely deserved it”, Alec laughs, his finger tapping the microphone when he moves it in his palm.

“Aaron was supposed to dance with someone, anyone, which didn’t really make sense to me and I suggested him to dance on his own. Directors actually approved the idea and even the cast said it would look more natural. Such a silly thing”, Magnus sighs as he still can’t believe he decided to be so stubborn on such a small detail. “And that was it, I can’t really tell you what was the original plan but-”

“It sucked”, Alec finishes for him. Magnus almost sticks his tongue out at him.

“That’s why you were so possessive”, Magnus winks at him and Alec huffs, folding his arms on his chest.

“I can recall you were the one to change the entire plot”, Alec tells him, his grin wide and honest.

“Okay, I am lost, what did I miss?”, Suzanne interrupts them and they finally remember they are not alone in the room.

“Okay, so we didn’t discuss this longing stare Alexander gave me”, Magnus explains with a smile. “Like at all, I was as shocked as you were”

“Hey, that wasn’t my stare, I was in my character”, Alec argues, patting him on the arm again.

“Whatever you say, darling”, he retorts, flirting tone audible in his voice.

“You were the one to drag me on the floor”, he accuses, offense visible on his face.

“I want you all to know that those reactions you got from all characters in this scene were absolutely genuine”, Magnus admits and she blinks at him with a shocked look in her eyes. “We were recording and Alec really kept looking at me like that and I thought why not make it more interesting. I knew others were used for background when the cameras were focused on me but I was curious if they could, you know, catch this moment. And they did. The refusal… oh, don’t get me started, you should’ve known by now that Alexander is not willing to dance but he didn’t have any other choice so he let me”, he shrugs with a smirk.

“I’ve never felt so betrayed in my life”, Alec tells him and Magnus reaches to squeeze his hand. It’s not a gesture they should share in public if they want to keep it a secret but after so many years of friendship, he couldn’t care less. People know how he is with others.

“You want to tell me you improvised a Laron moment for the fans?”, she asks curiously.

“After all these years, I think we all deserved to see it blossom”, Alec starts. “You know, you see them practically jumping around each other. We all know how getting involved in other relationships ends for them. I think they are not really aware of how close they are. Those are not suppressed emotions, I think they genuinely don’t realize. We see them in such situation that no one can deny the obvious closeness. They are at ease when they are together but I think they got so used to this, they don’t realize they took it to the next level. Like I really think they could kiss in any scene and none of them would even blink an eye”, Alec tells her, sparing few glances at Magnus when he talks.

“Yes, this is what I absolutely agree with. They have been friends since they were kids and the fact they not only survived so many years together but were able to find this unique bond, it’s inspiring. They are each other’s plus ones on every possible party, they always have each other’s back. This is a sort of attachment we all are looking for. The line between friendship and love is so thin it’s almost invisible by now”, Magnus explains, emphasizing every word with a smooth move of his hand.

“Does it mean we can hope for Laron content in the next season?”, Suzanne asks them, her palm nervously tapping her knee.

“We can’t promise this darling, we haven’t seen the script yet but we can assure you all we will do everything in our power to guide them to the right path”, Magnus promises, smile present on his face.

“We really want to see them getting their shit together”, Alec tells her.

“I can’t believe you have just sworn”, Magnus’ eyes are wide when he looks at him. “Luke-”, Magnus starts, his irises focused on the camera. “Do something with this script before we lose our _language!_ boy”, he says seriously and Alec laughs next to him.

“No need to be so dramatic, Magnus”, Alec rolls his eyes at him but he grins anyway.

“You give me the same vibe as Laron, are you sure there is no unexplained things between you?”, the interviewer prompts with a smirk.

“No, dear, we have been on the same page for so long, I can assure you we know where we stand”, he answers and Alec nods his head, trying to show he agrees with him.

“Shame, I think you look great together. It was a pleasure to have you both there”, she shakes hands with them.

“We do look fabulous”, Alec tells her with a smile. “We are happy you had us here today. Thank you”, he says and they all hear someone shout ‘ _cut!_ ’.

_@cobaltbane Someone punch Laron so that those two idiots realize they are in love with each other_

_@AlexanderLightwood @cobaltbane We all want it, sweetie_

_@cobaltbane he called me sweetie. The bitch is dead, the bitch is me._

_@banealine @AlexanderLightwood Eager to kiss Magnus Bane?_

_@AlexanderLightwood @banealine I am gay, have you seen HIM?_

_@alightbane sjdsjjjsjs I can’t believe Alec Lightwood is so chaotic, the gay jumped out_

_@kittycatbane @AlexanderLightwood then kiss the man_

_@AlexanderLightwood @kittycatbane I can’t, he denies :(_

_@ddarioomalec The secret is out, Alec wants kisses and Magnus denies him. Shame on him, we could have such a good Laron content_

_@MagnusBane @ddarioomalec Alexander Gideon Lightwood is the most handsome man I’ve ever met. I have taste, darlings. I just don’t know what happens if we start. Self-care here_

_@xfastluv omg, is his middle name Gideon dhdhdhdhd_

_@malecquincy Magnus Bane is wild, this is hilarious_

_@AlexanderLightwood @MagnusBane I knew being nice had to have its price, can’t believe you revealed my secret. I’m kicking your ass at home._

_@malecscrown HOME?! Did he just-_

_@itslaron What the fck_

_@laronsstar jdhhhdhhd_

_@SimonLewis I can’t believe they are not married_

_@MaiaRoberts I swear if I didn’t know better, I would totally believe their flirting_

“Do you ever, you know, think how we are going to tell anyone?”, Magnus asks him, sitting on the counter. Alec lifts his eyes at him, his hand stirring the sauce in the pot. He smiles, putting the spoon on the plate. He casts another glance at the cooker and moves closer to Magnus, standing between his legs.

“No, not really. Honestly, I have no clue how to do this, I just know I want to be with you. I am ready to come out any second”, he grins at him and Magnus rolls his eyes at the joke. He grips the front of Alec’s shirt and pulls him closer, giving him a small kiss. Alec hums against his mouth, enjoying the closeness but he doesn’t let himself melt into it, drawing back after few seconds. “We don’t want to burn dinner”, he tells him, pecking his lips again. Magnus smiles at him fondly, tilting his head to the side.

“You’re getting much better at it _when_ I watch you”, he laughs and Alec pouts slightly but the corners of his lips raise a little.

“I learned from the best”, he tells him and puts pasta in boiling water. Magnus jumps from the corner, standing behind Alec and cuddling to his back.

“Are you ready for tomorrow’s interview?”, he asks him, kissing the skin under his ear.

“ _Are you sure there is no unexplained things between you, mister Lightwood?_ ”, Alec parrots with female tone and Magnus hides his nose in his shirt to stop his laugher. “Always ready when I’m with you”, he tells him, squeezing his hands that rest on his stomach. “Now, chop-chop, I’m hungry, we’re gonna eat this”, Alec orders and Magnus shakes his head with amusement. He kisses his cheek before he reaches to the cupboard to take the plates out of it. Alec sends him a small wink when he does it and Magnus grins wider.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting for sure.

“Would you marry Magnus? Like hypothetically?”, the interviewer asks Alec, a glint present in his eyes. He is so sure he is going to achieve something no one has ever before. From what Magnus knows, Alec is the last to make him aware of the situation.

“Magnus have been my best friend for many years and there is no person in the world I feel more comfortable with. So would I marry my best friend? Yes, I would. Underneath this surface he shows you, he really is a big softie, you know? He is kind and funny, always makes people smile. No one cooks better pastas than him. I would marry him just because I know, no matter what, we are sticking together till the end”, he explains, not noticing how Magnus’ eyes are roaming all over his face. He swallows quickly, trying to compose himself. The interviewer looks at them curiously, his gaze focused on Magnus.

“What about you, mister Bane?”, he prompts, excited look in his irises.

“I saw the jewelry shop down the street”, he grins at him but he can feel his own heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. He knows it all is being recorded and he prays he won’t look as obvious as he feels. Alec turns his eyes on him and smiles warmly. There is something unusual in his gaze that Magnus can’t really pinpoint. Or maybe he can and it makes him incredibly speechless.

“What can you tell us about Laron? And don’t try to fool us, we all know you saw the script already”, he drills down with a weird expression. Magnus doesn’t like him, he is too nosy.

“They certainly develop”, he replies with a smile. “It’s completely new season for them, a different story”

“I guess you can say producers listened to our prayers in some way”, Alec chimes in with a smile on his face.

“Can you tell us more?”, the man asks and Magnus has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“We’re not really allowed to share details”, Alec explains for him. “I can tell you it was a pleasure to play jealous Lucas, that side of him was quite problematic to express so it was quite a challenge. Magnus helped a lot tho and I think we nailed it”, he looks at him proudly and Magnus can’t help but grin.

“Exactly what Alexander said. You also see more domestic side of Aaron and I need to say it was so much fun to explore his character on this level”

“Why do you always call him Alexander?”, the interviewer asks suddenly, completely ignoring his last question, and Magnus almost gapes in shock.

“It’s just our thing”, Alec shrugs, saving his poor ass from embarrassing situation.

“I always have. Since day one”, he confesses and there is a new spark in the man’s eyes. He doesn’t question it further though and Magnus is happy they can avoid the topic of their private life. His mind is already a mess, no need to preoccupy himself.

Ride home is quiet. Magnus is happy to be driving because he doesn’t know how to breathe every time he looks at Alec. When they enter the elevator Magnus is torn between shoving his boyfriend against the wall and kissing him senseless or-

No, actually it’s all he wants to do in this current situation when his whole body is tingling with this exciting feeling he has never experienced before.

When they enter the apartment it’s incredibly quiet and dark. Magnus turns the lights on, slowly turning into Alec’s direction. He is faced with his back because Alec is leaning against the handle, frozen after closing the door.

“Did you really mean it? You want to marry me?”, Magnus asks hesitantly, not sure if they are on the same page. His voice is shaky, all the air escaping his lungs. He almost stops breathing when Alec finally turns around and looks him in the eyes.

“Yes, of course, how could you think differently”, he says, disbelief present on his features. “I really hoped I could be smoother about it when the right time comes but like I really think the right time is right now”, he tells him and Magnus knows him too well to miss the hint of fear in his tone. He laughs lowly, tears filling his eyes. Alec bites his lip, looking at him. Magnus can’t help but come up to him. “We’re ridiculous”, he whispers when Magnus puts his hands on his face. He almost gasps at how soft Alec’s skin is. He should’ve got used to this by now but he really can’t.

“Alexander Lightwood”, he breathes, leaning their foreheads together. He can feel how his boyfriend swallows loudly, trying to find any words. It looks like he fails because he stays silent, letting Magnus talk. “I love you”, he confesses and Alec opens his eyes to look at him again, his smile widening on his face. “I love you so much and God, I want to spend my entire life with you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I can’t believe that I’m doing this is the hallway after this crappy interview with this weird guy but I am and-”, he takes a deep breath, composing himself. “The shop down the street is closed, I’m afraid, so you need to wait till tomorrow”, he tells him and Alec laughs, tension escaping his arms.

“I would wait a lifetime for you”, he says and Magnus’ words get stuck in his throat.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, this is the craziest and cheesiest thing I will ever do-”

“I’m gonna remind you about this in the future”, he interrupts him, small tears falling down his cheeks.

“Stop intruding”, Magnus scolds him and Alec laughs breathlessly.

“I’m pretty sure I can do it now when I have you complete trust”, he tells him and Magnus shakes his head at him, love flashing in his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable but I love you”, he makes a step closer, his fingers tangling in his boyfriend’s hair when he caresses his skin. Alec rests his hands on his hips, clearly enjoying the closeness. “Will you marry me, Alexander?”, he blurts out faster than he expected and Alec chokes on his tears.

“Like I could ever say no to you”, they both smile so widely he is afraid their faces may break. “Yes”, he breathes against his lips. “But only if you marry me too”, he states, staring at Magnus.

“Yes, now come here”, with one hand he tugs at Alec’s shirt, making their lips collide. His _fiancé_ makes a pleasant noise at the back of his throat, pulling Magnus closer to enjoy the warmth. He is pretty certain there are tears on his face when he kisses Alec but he doesn’t care because he is kissing his _fiancé_ , someone he is ready to marry. When they draw back after few minutes, Alec looks at him with something mysterious in his eyes and Magnus can’t help but smirk.

“It’s going to be like coming out of the closet all over again”, he tells him and Magnus laughs loudly, already feeling how Alexander is pushing him into the direction of their bedroom.

This is a night full of love and giggles and unspeakable joy. But most importantly, it’s the night when they get engaged and there is nothing in the world Magnus would trade it for.

**_‘There is a certain thing I don’t understand’ groupchat_ **

_Sebastian: What is it this time, my friend?_

_Simon: Do you think they are alive?_

_Isabelle: I don’t know what to think about this_

_Luke: I mean look at them_

_Raphael: I think they are banging_

_Catarina: Language!_

_Ragnor: He is right, my dear, if they don’t after this, I don’t know if their brains weren’t accidentally damaged in the past_

_Maia: I know they mostly flirt like that but this was an intense shit and even I am shook_

_Helen: Look at them_

_Aline: Magnus literally looked at Alec like he hung all the stars in the world_

_Becky: Don’t get me started on Alec, he was so smitten there_

_Clary: Some of you are actors, tell me, can you pretend something like this?_

_Jace: You probably can_

_Maia: Why is Jace here?_

_Jace: Simon added me, can you just stop hating on me?_

_Maia: Don’t think it’s possible but I will behave_

_Simon: Just be civilized_

_Clary: My question?_

_Helen: Yeah, I think you can. We literally create real life couples and they show no hints of faking_

_Luke: We can bet_

_Simon: I would bet but I will lose_

_Raphael: They are banging. 20 bucks_

_Simon: What do you say, detective?_

_Luke: Oblivious idiots, no comment_

_Maia: Legit. 30 bucks they are going to end up together after this interview_

_Catarina: Madzie says they are already together because they were always cute so I’m gonna trust my daughter, 50 bucks for a long run_

_Ragnor: Anyone else?_

_Aline: no_

_Becky: no_

_Helen: no_

_Simon: no_

_Clary: no_

_Sebastian: no_

_Jace: they are not together, we would notice, 60 bucks each_

_Maia: fuck off_

_Izzy: deal and no_

**_‘Never too many fabulous’ groupchat_ **

_Magnus: And what on earth is that?_

_Jace: Are you guys banging right now?_

_Magnus: Jonathan, it’s ten am, we are eating breakfast and Alexander just choked. Congrats, you’re going to kill your brother_

_Jace: Sorry_

_Jace: But are you banging right now?_

_Alec: No, we are not, why would we?_

_Jace: After yesterday they all think you are together_

_Raphael: I said they are banging, not together_

_Jace: Doesn’t matter_

_Magnus: Did you bet on us?_

_Alec: I have no family anymore_

_Aline: HEY_

_Clary: We’re torn between acting and real life_

_Maia: Just spill_

_Izzy: What she said_

_Helen: We are waiting_

_Alec: I wanna know the bets_

_Simon: How is that supposed to help?_

_Alec: It won’t help, I wanna know_

_Luke: Maia says you started yesterday, Raphael states you’re banging for sure, Catarina or rather Madzie thinks you’re cute and together for ages and Jace thinks we would notice so he bet 60 bucks EACH on it_

_Magnus: I kinda want Alexander to be my boyfriend just so Jonathan loses the bet_

_Alec: We may actually start dating for greater good_

_Jace: Fuck off_

_Magnus: We definitely should_

_Izzy: So?_

_Maia: Is Magnus your boyfriend, Alec?_

_Sebastian: Is Alec your boyfriend, Magnus?_

_Magnus: no_

_Alec: no_

_Alec: sorry_

_Magnus: drinks on us, don’t want you to suffer the loss of money_

_Raphael: I don’t believe_

_Magnus: I wish I could prove_

_Catarina: Madzie says you’re stupid and in love, you should listen to the wise girl_

_Alec: I love Madzie_

_Magnus: Tell her she is cute too btw_

_Ragnor: unbelievable_

_@xfastluv Alec Lightwood wants to marry Magnus Bane, wbk_

_@ddarioomalec Is Magnus your boyfriend, mister @AlexanderLightwood?_

_@AlexanderLightwood @ddarioomalec no, he isn’t_

_@ddarioomalec @AlexanderLightwood and this is how I stop believing in love_

_@kittycatbane it feels like Alec has no chill_

_@alightbane are we even alive at this point?_

_@banealine Helen posted a photo of her girlfriend. I love women_

_@cobaltbane Magnus wore cobalt blue, I am ready to propose_

_@laronsstar Can we talk about the way Magnus got all stressed out? We saw it, mister_

_@malecquincy we are getting domestic Laron and I love it_

_@ddarioomalec The interviewer was a dick, don’t @ me_

_@itslaron JEALOUS LUCAS, WE DESERVE IT_

_@malecscrown Where do I sign to get someone who looks at me like Magnus looks at Alec when he’s practically proposing during the interview?_

_@malecwedlock At this point I don’t know if they are fooling us or themselves_

_@alightbane I know they are actors, I really do but how can two human beings be so fucking oblivious, this is a mystery_

_@kittycatbane who do I have to pay to get Laron content_

_@laronsstar can we get some photos already? They have been filming for a while, give us anything, our poor hearts are shattered after Malec content_

_@cobaltbane Do you think if I pay someone to arrange their date, it could work out?_

_@malecquincy @cobaltbane if it wasn’t so personal and inappropriate, I would actually ask Alec about Magnus when I get a chance_

_@itslaron bitches, do you realize that the con is in two weeks?_

_@ddadarioomalec I can’t believe I’m meeting you again @itslaron_

_@alightbane If you abandon me during the con, I am suing_

_@itslaron we could never, hun @alightbane_

_@ddarioomalec @alightbane get yourself ready, we are going to eat the best food_

_@itslaron @alightbane don’t forget to drag @banealine with you_

_@banealine I can’t wait djdjdjjd_

_@cobaltbane fuck, I wanna go to the con_

_@kittycatbane @cobaltbane my everyday mood_

_@malecscrown I think I need a sugar daddy_

_@itslaron @malecscrown not again sdjjdjj_

_@malecscrown @itslaron pay for me then_

_@itslaron @malecscrown wish I could_

_@malecwedlock while we are mourning there, remember to deliver the news_

_@ddadarioomalec will do, baby_

They enter their hotel room around eleven am. The long flight is taking its tool because they both take a quick shower together and collapse on the bed. Around four pm Alec wakes him from his little nap. He stretches on the bed, his hands already reaching for Alec’s warm body that is missing. His fiancé looks at him, sitting on the bed. Shorts is the only part of clothing he decided to wear. He watches Magnus with a warm look on his face, his eyes tender and loving.

“I have something for you”, Alec confesses and Magnus furrows his forehead in question. “I don’t how you will react”, he tells him and Magnus caresses his cheek with his soft thumb.

“Whatever it is, darling, I’m here to listen. You can tell me anything and you can do whatever you want anytime. You know that, right?”

“Yes”, Alec smiles widely. “I know”, he confirms, squeezing Magnus’ palm in his own. “Close your eyes”, he asks him. Magnus can hear how he reaches to his pocket and takes out something. When it lands on his hand, he realizes it’s something small and hard. His heart skips a beat at the first thought that comes to his head but he quickly banishes it away.

“Open your eyes”, Alec tells him and Magnus blinks few times, adjusting his gaze to the view. “Hi”, Alec grins, leaning closer to steal a small peck. Magnus smiles against his lips, following the movements of his body. When they are done – lies, they are never done – Magnus’ eyes move down to inspect the small present and his heart stops in his chest.

“What is that?”, Magnus asks, his eyes staring at a small box. His fingers hover over it, his mind rushing, trying to decide if he should open it. His voice is stuck in his throat and Magnus knows, _yes, he knows_ , that they technically have been engaged for a short while now but they have never talked about rings because they realized it could be suspicious and now his mind is just racing, desperately looking for an explanation.

“You told me once you wanted to get married before your thirtieth birthday. I-”, Alec starts and Magnus’ eyes find his, his heart thundering in his chest. It can’t be. “I don’t know what I wanted. I think I thought our friends are going to be there and we could-”, he stops, his hazel irises escaping Magnus’. His eyelids flutter, he blinks few times and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know what you think about this, I know it’s crazy but we are here already and your birthday is tomorrow-”

“Yes”, Magnus says excitedly, his hands shaking when he grabs Alec’s shirt. “Yes, yes, fucking yes, I want to marry you, God, I want to marry you tonight”, he breathes before he claims Alec’s lips. His fiancé sighs and instantly relaxes, melting into Magnus’ arms. His smile is so wide, Magnus has a problem with kissing him but he doesn’t really care because this is real. They are getting married. A giggle escapes his mouth and he covers it with his palm to calm himself down but Alec grins at him, a smile so wide and beautiful that Magnus loses himself completely. It takes few minutes before they are able to draw back a little and stop staring into each other’s eyes. Magnus practically tears the box open when he remembers he is still holding it in his fingers. He gasps loudly and tries to swallow the tears that gather in his eyes. Two gold rings stare at him from the box, engraved with _Aku cinta kamu_. They are simple but unique at the same time and Magnus’ voice gets stuck in his throat. “Let’s do this”, he whispers, his eyes focused on jewelry. He breathes, a small disbelieving laugh coming from between his lips.

“Yeah”, Alec mutters, his fingers tapping Magnus’ chin. “Let’s do this”, he tells him and Magnus grins widely, leaning for another kiss.

_@itslaron I don’t believe it_

_@ddarioomalec Neither do I_

_@itslaron This is wild, not real_

_@ddarioomalec wish it wasn’t a dream_

_@itslaron Can’t believe I’ve just experienced that_

_@ddarioomalec I still can hear the laugher_

_@laronsstar Anne? Mich? Are you okay?_

_@ddarioomalec No_

_@itslaron not really, no_

_@itslaron but fuuuck, they were RUNNING_

_@alightbane my mutuals are cryptic, speak_

They are wearing the only things they had in their bags. You can say they were sort of prepared because Alec suggested getting a fancy dinner when they are in Italy so obviously Magnus brought one of his suits. It’s a black one with a black bow tie. It would be completely plain if the gold lapels weren’t there. Magnus looks gorgeous and Alec might be biased but he would look gorgeous in everything. Alec is wearing a navy blue suit with a claret tie which his fiancé bought him a while ago. They look totally different but in some way they match, just like always.

They notice him immediately when they are running down the beach. The wedding officiant is tall and handsome. He has sun-kissed skin, dark hair and a stubble. He is wearing a classic black suit. His smile is wild and reassuring. There is a woman next to him holding a camera. She also smiles at them brightly.

“Thank you for meeting us here”, Alec pants when they reach the beach. The sun is setting, casting colorful shadows on the sand. It’s not dark yet, everything is perfectly visible.

“My name is Alberto, it’s really nice to meet you both”, he says and they both shake hands with him and the lady. “I admit for a second I thought you are drunk and I guess I wasn’t wrong”, he tells them.

“We are not drunk”, Alec states firmly, his tone clearly offended. Magnus laughs next to him, his hand gripping his arm tightly. He kisses his cheek briefly what makes Alec relax a little.

“On love, drunk on love, you stupid”, Magnus whispers loud enough for them to hear. Alec grins at that and Alberto shakes his head with amusement.

“This is my sister, Julia. I thought you may want a photo from this event”

“Yeah, thank you, this is lovely”, Magnus smiles at them. “This is actually crazy, I must say, we don’t even have witnesses, I don’t even know if the wedding is going to be legal, we just decided to do this and now we are here and I am honestly, for the first time in my life, freaking out because of spontaneous decisions”, Magnus starts ranting and Alec has to squeeze his hand to calm him down.

“You do not look like you regret it”, Julia says, her eyes studying them carefully.

“No, I don’t, we don’t, I just can’t believe it’s happening”, he laughs and Alec leans to kiss his temple what makes him compose himself. He grins at his _soon-to-be_ husband and tightens his grip on his palm. He doesn’t know how long they are staring at each other before they hear Alberto’s voice again.

“Do you want to start?”, he asks, his hand motioning at the place behind them where a small wedding arch is waiting for them. They nod and move so they can stand there. Alec’s wide palms surround Magnus’ fingers, he kisses them lightly and he hides them in his hold. Magnus bites his lip to stop it from trembling. “Do you want me to do it normal way or do you have something prepared?”, Alberto prompts, his questioning eyes looking at them.

“We don’t actually”, Alec tells him. “ But I think we can manage”, he grins and Magnus sends him an encouraging smile.

“Magnus Bane”, he breathes into the space between them. “You have been my rock for so long I can’t even remember. You support me every day and you protect me above else. I am the luckiest man on the earth because I got to meet you, become friends with you and then, finally, I got to fall in love with you. And I feel like it is the best decision my heart has ever made because I get to spend my forever with you. You are the joy of my life and you are my light. You show me the right path every time I get lost and you hold me through my worst. I want everything with you, I want to spend every second I have with you by my side. I love you and I promise to always be by your side, no matter what, I will always be there to support you or catch you when you fall. And I will do it as your husband _and_ as your friend because this will never ever change”, he lets out a small breath, his teary gaze staring into Magnus’. His hands shake when he carefully puts a ring on his finger.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood”, Magnus smiles, his eyes peeking at his wedding band and then at Alec’s eyes again. “You know me better than anyone else and I know that I can tell you everything. I know that you snore and I know that mostly I can’t trust you to make an eatable dinner. But it is okay because this is one of the ways you complete me. You make amazing breakfasts and I always can return a favour by making dinner. You teach me new things every day and I try to do the same for you, either those are cooking skills or just prompts about acting. And this is incredible how much I can learn from you and how inspired you make me. I want to discover every day with you by my side. I promise to always encourage you and to help you reach your greatest highs. I will be there for you, in sickness and in health. I get to marry not only the love of my life but also my best friend and I think it’s the greatest thing that could ever happen to me. I can’t believe you really remembered about this silly thirtieth birthday thing but I guess it’s happy birthday to me in advance. I love you”, he says, his hand already trying to find Alec’s finger. He laughs at him with tears in his eyes when Magnus finally succeeds.

“It is my honor to pronounce you husband and husband”, Alberto announces with a smile. “You can now kiss the groom”, he tells them and it’s all encouragement Alec needs to catch Magnus’ lapels and pull him into a kiss.

The first thing Magnus feels are small kisses that are being left on every tad of his skin. He smiles widely, his eyes still closed and stretches lazily, his arms reaching for his husband’s hand. When he catches his fingers, he entwines them with his own and snuggles into the pillow again. Alec’s nose touches his ear lobe and his breath tingles Magnus’ skin.

“Hi, _husband_ ”, he whispers and something warm spreads in Magnus’ chest. He rolls around, immediately missing the warmth of Alec’s skin on his back, and is met with Alexander’s grinning face.

“Hey, you”, he bites his lip, trying to stop the giddy feeling that is consuming his insides. He moves his fingers up Alec’s arms, resting his palm on his neck. His husband licks his lips slowly, clearly expecting Magnus to come even closer so he does. His mouth touches Alec’s and he gasps slightly, images of last night coming in front of his eyes.

“Slept well?”, Alexander asks him, banishing few free strands from his forehead. Magnus smiles at the gesture, moving closer to his husband, their naked bodies flush against each other. He glances at the clock and snorts lightly.

“I always sleep well when I’m with you”, he confesses and Alec squeezes his hips. “Believe me, if we had time, I would take another nap, preferably because of the same reasons I did last night”, he smirks and his husband leans closer, kissing his chin.

“Later”, he whispers. “Happy birthday, you’re thirty and still gorgeous, mister Lightwood-Bane”, he says and Magnus opens his mouth in shock. The words got stuck in his throat so he decides to stay silent. “Was it too much?”, Alec’s voice is worried when he asks and Magnus hates himself for making him feel this way.

“No, not at all”, Magnus shakes his head, already cradling Alec’s face in his palms to caress his cheeks. “I love you”, he breathes, tears filling his eyes.

“I love you too”, he tells him and Magnus can’t help but kiss him.

This is their first morning as husbands and he can’t wait for every new that comes.

_@itslaron WE’RE THERE_

_@alightbane it is amazing!_

_@banealine We just met Anne and Mich, I love my life_

_@ddarioomalec I am so happy_

_@cobaltbane So glad you are having fun!_

_@laronsstar brings us the news_

_@itslaron always!_

_@malecscrown I need new content_

_@alightbane it’s starting jsjsdhdhd_

_@banealine I am not ready_

_@itslaron OMG THERE ARE HERE_

_@banealine I MAY HAVE SEEN ALINE_

_@ddarioomalec okay, here we go_

_@ddarioomalec Why are they sitting so far from each other, I am confused_

_@alightbane This is a tragedy_

_@banealine I would like to report a crime, it’s unbearable to watch_

_@kittycatbane Alec looks sad_

_@laronsstar I’m actually sorry for him_

_@itslaron wait a second, omg dhdhhdhhd_

_@ddarioomalec I can’t believe it happened_

_@xfastluv can someone elaborate?_

_@kittycatbane we are dying here_

_@alightbane omfg_

_@banealine the wildest_

_@malecwedlock I hate my mutuals_

_@banealine stop @malecwedlock_

_@alightbane Alec Lightwood changed chairs because he was too far from his bestie, we love a king_

_@malecwedlock he did WHAT_

_@cobaltbane I’m wheezing_

_@itslaron @cobaltbane so is Luke, he almost fell on the floor_

_@banealine If Clary wasn’t in the way, I would marry queen Maia_

_@banealine PS. She looks fucking gorgeous if you couldn’t guess_

_@banealine And she just hugged Alec, did someone got a photo of them? I think she’s laughing at him switching sits_

_@itslaron btw Luke, Magnus, Alec and Maia are sitting next to each other and they are wilding_

_@kittycatbane please, don’t forget about Sebastian, bring me the news_

_@ddarioomalec he’s right next to Becky, don’t worry_

_@malecscrown Anyone, spare hand in marriage, I’m desperate, look at this photo_

_@cobaltbane I love them_

_@malecquincy Marry me_

_@xfastluv I’ll take anyone_

_@itslaron here we go_

_@banealine Helen said she is going to have a gym scene this season, prepare for my death_

_@alightbane OKAY LOOK MAIA SAID ONE OF THE GIRLS IS GOING TO POP A QUESTION WHAT THE FACLK_

_@malecquincy after so many seasons? Gosh, we deserve to see them married_

_@itslaron Becky said Laron is ‘rival’ for them but they are still the best couple on the show_

_@ddarioomalec Alec is laughing, he doesn’t sound convinced_

_@malecwedlock Maia and Becky are gonna rock their scenes, I know it already_

_@laronsstar give me Vicole content_

_@alightbane Cole is going to become a senior partner this season and Lucas may be a little jealous Aaron prefered him from all people_

_@cobaltbane ffs jealous idiots, Walker & Stewart is still standing untouched, no one is talking your place Lucas_

_@kittycatbane You want to tell me my baby IS GOING TO BE ON TOP, FUCK YES I WAITED FOR IT SINCE SEASON FIVE_

_@malecwedlock can you imagine the excellence? Two kings on top aka Laron and then two senior partners: Victoria and Cole, we won’t survive_

_@malecquincy honestly, can’t wait for more photos_

_@banealine bitches, we’re gonna go with the surpise_

_@alightbane jdjdjdjd I literally wanna scream, I’m shaking_

_@xfastluv update us_

Magnus rests his head on his hand listening to Becky who is explaining Nicole’s journey they get to see during this season. His eyes flicker around the room and he waves back at some fan that is standing in the crowd and sends him a small smile. He grins at Alexander when he leans closer to whisper in his ear some silly comment about Maia’s latest answer. He pats his chest with his left hand, ring full on display, not caring if anyone is able to see it. He laughs at some questions, talks with Luke who is on his right side and exchanges knowing looks with his husband when no one can notice. He sits up only when he hears his own name and is met with a blinding grin one of their fans is giving him.

“Hi, I’m Katie”, she says, her voice a little shaky. Magnus can hear she is uncertain of her next move. She is young, a little over twenty years old, he supposes.

“Hey, Katie. It’s lovely to meet you”, he smiles encouragingly. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. He can see how she cast someone a look and they give her thumbs up, everyone seems to notice the small exchange and are smiling right now. Fans raise something in the air and for a second Magnus supposes it’s kind of a huge flag but then he notices what is written on it and-

Oh.

“Happy birthday to you”, the girl sings slowly. “Happy birthday to you”, some voices join her. “Happy birthday, dear Magnus, happy birthday to you”, the whole room roars and Magnus hides his mouth behind his hand noticing no one is stopping with their song. The pace changes, everyone shift to the faster one, jumping happily on their feet. Magnus stands up to have a better look at every face that is grinning at him at this moment but he can’t really see anything because tears gather in his eyes. He can feel Alec laughing next to him, his arms surrounding his whole body when he eagerly joins the song. He doesn’t know how long it lasts but he is quite sure his makeup is gone by now.

“Thank you so much”, he says shakily. “I will make sure to squeeze the life out of you when you come to meet me after this panel”, he tells them and the crowd cheers loudly. He wipes the tears from his eyes, sitting on the chair again. Fans are able to ask only one more question before the host announces the end of their meeting. He grins at everyone before he disappears behind the curtain.

His birthday only gets better and better.

_@ddarioomalec I think I teared up after he hugged crying Magnus_

_@itslaron you think? I can confirm_

_@cobaltbane I love my baby, he looks so happy on your photos_

_@laronsstar I am crying_

_@ddarioomalec I want someone to hug me like Alec hugged Magnus_

_@itslaron I can’t believe we did it_

_@malecscrown I am in tears_

_@banealine the best day of my life_

_@alightbane they really had a group hug, I’m not okay_

_@itslaron we gonna go photos now djjdjjd_

_@kittycatbane yaas, that’s what you deserve, have fun!_

_@ddarioomalec Mich and I survived our photo shoots but Magnus really hugged us tightly TWICE and we’re dead right now so don’t expect any updates_

_@banealine I told Helen her wife is gorgeous and she CALLED HER AND NOW I HAVE A PHOTO WITH BOTH OF THEM SJJSJSJSJSJJS_

_@alightbane Can’t believe I got to hold hands with Alec Lightwood and was kissed on the cheek by Magnus Bane. And all during a photo shoot. I don’t know how I look but I’m sure they are nailing it_

_@itslaron hi, I’m dead_

_@cobaltbane I am: jealous_

_@malecscrown I wanna hold hands with Alec too_

_@itslaron @malecscrown Alec Lightwood says hi *audio*_

_@malecscrown @itslaron omg I-_

_@banealine @kittycatbane @malecwedlock we may have got you a surprise autographs from Malec_

_@malecwedlock I changed my mind, I love my mutuals_

_@kittycatbane you did what sjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjs_

_@malecquincy why can’t I be there?_

_@xfastluv so I’m sad, gonna watch something to kill the mood_

_@laronsstar @xfastluv wait for me, I’m bringing popcorn_

_@MalecNews Hey, we are here to update you about the first day. Our little birthday surprise was a success. Here are the photos of our favourite cast. If we are completely honest, we love this Malec hug the most._

_@malecwedlock Find me a man who will hold me like Alec Lightwood holds Magnus Bane_

_@malecquincy Please, tell me they are dating, look at them, I swear_

_@cobaltbane I would sell my soul to the devil to see them have their happy ending_

_@laronsstar I know we know Malec is not real but Malec is so real, wtf_

_@kittycatbane did you see THAT?!?!?! ddjdjdjd_

_@alightbane @kittycatbane see what? Elaborate_

_@kittycatbane @alightbane Bicth there is a FUCKING RING ON HIS FINGER WHAT THE FUCK_

_@itslaron @kittycatbane WHat-_

_@ddarioomalec OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS_

_@ddarioomalec Mich?!_

_@itslaron ANNE_

_@itslaron @ddarioomalec Do you think?_

_@ddarioomalec @itslaron Omg omg omg omg I’m so dead, it can’t be_

_@malecwedlock @ddarioomalec @itslaron what are you hiding, what did we miss_

_@cobaltbane @ddarioomalec @itslaron ladies, share the secrets_

_@banealine guys I don’t want you to panic but THERE IS A FUCKING MATCHING RING ON MAGNUS’ FINGER_

_@xfastluv wait, are you fucking serious?_

_@kittycatbane what the fuck_

_@malecwedlock what is this crack we’re smoking_

_@xfastluv I do not believe in anything I see_

_@malecquincy THE RINGS OMG LOOK AT THE PHOTOS_

_@laronsstar We’re so dead_

_@cobaltbane R.I.P. our poor souls, it’s been nice to meet you, world_

_@malecscrown Why are you so dramatic, what did I miss this t-_

_@malecscrown OH MY GOD WHAT THE FCUK_

“I need a shower”, Magnus states with a smirk when they stumble into their hotel room.

“I don’t see any problem”, Alec pants between kisses, slowly dipping his head to find Magnus’ pulse point. When his husband moans and his hand moves to Alec’s hair, he decides it’s a good idea to move from their safe place by the wall. He catches Magnus’ lips into his own and starts backing away, trying to find the bathroom.

“Your shirt is a problem”, Magnus huffs, his palms roaming over Alec’s skin.

“Then get rid of it”, he tells him, unzipping Magnus’ jeans. “Do you know how hot it is outside? How can you wear so many layers?”, he breathes, pulling Magnus closer by his hips.

“You should’ve known by now, I am disappointed, Mister Lightwood. Here I thought I married the right man”, he sighs dramatically and Alec draws back just to roll his eyes at him.

“Get in that shower”, Alec almost commands, pushing Magnus lightly so he can rest against the cold wall. He leans closer, his lips touching his husband’s ear. “I would prefer Lightwood-Bane, just so you know”, he whispers. Magnus shudders against him, his hands finding his face, cradling it like a treasure. He blinks, disbelieving look in his eyes and then he tries to open his mouth but he chokes on his words. Alec doesn’t know how long they are starting at each other with such anticipation in their gazes but next thing he knows is the fact he is now the one being pressed against the cold bathroom wall and he doesn’t mind at all.

“Your phone is buzzing”, Magnus whispers in his ear, kneeling on the bed. He kisses Alec’s chin, staring at the device that is making scary sounds.

“Thanks for stating the obvious, babe”, Alec leans into him a little more and Magnus starts slowly massaging his arms. He snorts with amusement when he notices one post on his timeline.

_@malecwedlock @Alexander Lightwood @MagnusBane We all know you are best friends by now but do you normally wear matching rings on your wedding fingers with all our besties?_

“I can hear you giggling”, Alec tells him as Magnus’ arms encircle his waist, his nose hiding in his shoulder.

“Do you want to reply?”, Magnus asks instead and Alec turns to him with a smile.

“Do you want me to reply?”, he watches him carefully, patiently waiting for his reaction. Magnus just grins, his eyes shining with love. Alec unlocks his phone and taps the screen few times.

“Done”, he says with a proud look and Magnus lifts his eyebrows at him. Alec turns the phone so he can see.

_@AlexanderLightwood @MagnusBane @malecwedlock No, I don’t (PS. Love your @)_

“Oh my God”, Magnus laughs, rolling on the bed. Alec falls on mattress beside him, his hand covering his mouth to stop enormous giggles that escape from between his lips. “I can’t believe you, silly”, he jumps on him with a wide grin on his face. Alec puts his hands on his hips to steady him and Magnus’ palms land next to Alec’s head. He leans closer, his lips finding Alec’s for another kiss. “I want to do something”, he whispers and Alec looks at him with questioning gaze. Magnus reaches for his phone and lays down on Alec’s chest. He plays with the device for few minutes, listening to Alec’s calming heartbeat. “I did it”, he tells him after a while and Alec braces himself on his elbows to look at Magnus’ phone. On Twitter page there is a photo of them kissing at their wedding posted as a retweet for an old tweet _“Eager to kiss Magnus Bane?”._ Under it there is a small description.

_@MagnusBane I saved this because I wanted to retweet it in the future. PS. You could say he was really eager._

“I love you”, Alec confesses with a smile and Magnus grins at him.

“I love you too, Alexander”, he pecks his lips lightly, relaxing against his skin. Alec looks at his phone again and Magnus can see he is writing something. His instagram notification pops on his screen when Alec is done.

“There you go”, he says, kissing Magnus’ head, his arms surrounding his waist.

_@AlexanderLightwood I am admiring the view #husbandoftheyear #1stJunewins_

The photo of his own shining face from this morning appears on his screen. Magnus didn’t realize he could look so carefree and happy on a photo. Of course, he felt like this, he _feels_ like this right now but he didn’t expect it to be so visible and captured in a moment. He locks his phone, putting it away on the night table. He does the same for Alec and then he nuzzles closer, hiding himself under his husband’s chin, grinning widely when his skin melts with Alec’s. He sighs contently, listening to steady breathing and little snores that imply his lover is already asleep. He can’t help but relax and join him, his mind giddy. He rests in the arms of the man he fell in love with four years ago.

“This is the best birthday of my entire life”, he whispers against Alec’s skin, kisses his shoulder and closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

This is a dream Magnus has never imagined. And he is living it.

_@cobaltbane HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!_

_@malecquincy WHY ARE WE SCREAMING_

_@xfastluv OMG IS THAT MALEC_

_@kittycatbane ‘HUSBAND’????!?!?? Dig me a fucking grave_

_@malecscrown I didn’t know they were engaged_

_@banealine @malecscrown Does it look like anyone knew they were even dating?_

_@alightbane Malec really said fuck everyone and got married on first day of pride month, I love legends only_

_@laronsstar I can’t believe this is real_

_@ddarioomalec Those are definitely THE clothes_

_@itslaron I KNOW nddjjdjdjdjd @ddarioomalec_

_@cobaltbane what are Anne and Mich up to?_

_@SimonLewis what_

_@MaiaRoberts is that a joke?_

_@RaphaelSantiago I must say I am caught off guards but I won anyway_

_@CatarinaLoss Turns out my daughter was right_

_@RagnorFell This is suprising somehow_

_@CatarinaLoss I can’t believe my daughter was the only one to know. Always listen to your child_

_@HelenBlackthorn @AlinePenhallow babe-_

_@IsabelleLightwood WHAT THE ACTUAL_

_@IsabelleLightwood it’s like I knew and I didn’t know shit at the same time_

_@alightbane @IsabelleLightwood mood_

_@malecquincy DOES IT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS_

_@malecscrown Are they wildin’?_

_@LukeGarroway Change my nickname, I do not deserve to be ‘detective’ anymore_

_@ClaryFray I am confused_

_@laronsstar @ClaryFray You’re not the only one_

_@JaceLightwood this guy looks like my brother_

_@xfastluv guys, I think they didn’t know_

_@kittycatbane what the fuck is going on_

_@ddarioomalec @AlexanderLightwood @MagnusBane We expect answers_

_@banealine I don’t think Malec is here right now_

_@itslaron It’s the middle of the night, they are probably busy with other stuff_

_@cobaltbane MICH djjsjjsjjsjjs_

_@malecwedlock yeah, I would be sleeping too_

_@itslaron Oh my God, Louise_

_@malecscrown I can’t, I’m cackling_

_@banealine Why are we friends, send help_

_@malecscrown I’m out_

It’s around seven in the morning when Magnus wakes up. He blinks his eyes slowly, enjoying the feeling of Alec’s skin that is pressed to his back. He breathes contently, melting completely into his husband’s arms. He could stay like this forever but he knows he should get up and at least check his phone. He knows what he can expect and he is not ready for it. He detaches himself from Alec’s comfortable embrace, bracing himself on his elbows, and rests against the wall. He moves few strands from Alec’s forehead and smiles, warm feeling spreading in his chest. He mutes his phone because he doesn’t want to wake up his lover and turns on his wifi. His phone explodes. There are hundreds of unread messages and millions of notifications he got on social media. The word _Malec_ is on the first place in tags and Magnus clicks it curiously.

_@itslaron were Malec fucking all this time?_

The first tweet says and Magnus snorts quietly, trying not to wake Alec up. His finger hovers over the screen, unsure of what to do.

_@MagnusBane @itslaron I’d say the wording is inappropriate but yes, I do recall I’ve been doing it for last four years_

He can’t help but laugh when he clicks the ‘post’ button which makes Alec stir. His eyelids flutter and he looks at Magnus with loving irises.

“Hey, handsome”, he whispers, leaning to steal a kiss Magnus is happy to return, lying next to Alec on the bed. “How did you sleep?”, he asks him, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Amazing, how about you?”, Magnus replies, his fingers playing with Alec’s messy hair.

“I’m in your arms”, he tells him like it was the answer itself. Magnus smiles at him, snuggling closer again, breathing him in. “We are busted but do you think they are going to kill us for it?”, he murmurs, his palms moving over Magnus’ back.

“Yes, probably. It’s safe to stay there”, he prompts and Alec smirks knowingly.

“Thought you might say it”, he reaches for his phone and turns his wifi on. The device starts buzzing and Alec is afraid it’s not going to survive it. He notices the newest post from his husband and scowls at him. Magnus shrugs with a smile and doesn’t say anything.

_@AlexanderLightwood @itslaron As good as I am in this f word thing, I would like to offer better wording for the occasion. For your information, doing some loving with my husband is the best thing to exist (except for him, he is the best thing ever)_

_@MagnusBane @AlexanderLightwood Why are we married?_

_@AlexanderLightwood @MagnusBane you love me too much :*_

_@MagnusBane @AlexanderLightwood I wanted to deny but I can’t_

_@AlexanderLightwood @MagnusBane good, I would be disappointed if you could_

_@SimonLewis @AlexanderLightwood @MagnusBane WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!_

_@IsabelleLightwood @AlexanderLightwood HOW ARE YOU MARRIED? ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE IDIOT_

_@alightbane @MagnusBane FOUR YEARS?!_

_@MagnusBane @alightbane yeah, I am one lucky bastard :’)_

_@malecquincy I love the cast is just as oblivious as we are_

_@alightbane I am: dead. How did cast miss it?_

_@xfastluv Do you want to tell me no one knew about Malec? Fuck, man, they are wild as hell_

_@itslaron I want Malec content right now. I do not care about Laron anymore, give me real life excitement jhdjsjsj_

_@banealine @AlexanderLightwood you said he wasn’t your boyfriend, the lies jumped out_

_@AlexanderLightwoodBane @banealine well, technically he wasn’t. He was my fiancé then_

_@kittycatbane He WHAT now_

_@cobaltbane oh my fucking God, I’m dead_

_@laronsstar Have Alec just changed his name???_

_@ddarioomalec Magnus did too, bye_

_@malecscrown Malec collect our dead bodies, they are your responsibility_

_@xfastluv This is too wild for this hour, I’m going back to sleep_

“We should get up now, you know?”, Magnus asks him, his head tucked under Alec’s chin.

“Five minutes and we’re gonna take a shower. Separately”, Alec promises, emphasizing his words.

“Fifteen and we take a shower together”, Magnus proposes.

“Twenty and we stay in bed, then shower separately, too dangerous”, he smirks at him and Magnus snorts.

“Okay, nap right now”, he tells him and Alec starts laughing, pulling Magnus’ closer to his chest.

They can always sacrifice their breakfast for few more minutes in their room, right?

They are sitting in the cab and Magnus nervously plays with their fingers.

“We’re already dead, right?”, he whispers quietly, peeking at him.

“Yeah, probably. We didn’t even reply to them, I can imagine the hell that is waiting for us”, he shrugs, smiling at Magnus.

“You’re not helping, I’m suddenly anxious”, he tells him, biting his lower lips. Alec kisses his temple, lingering for a second, enjoying the touch.

“Look, we are doing it like always - together. Just this time you get to hold my hand”, he grins at him. Magnus can’t stop the corners of his lips that raise slightly. He catches his chin between his two fingers and lowers Alec’s face to give him a peck.

“I love you”, he confesses when the car stops next to the hotel that is surrounded by fans.

“I love you too”, he kisses him again, staring into his gold eyes. “Ready?”, he holds their joined hands in the air, lifting his eyebrows at Magnus.

“Ready, let’s do this”, he tugs at his palm, opening the door.

“You know what, I’ve never thought I’ll be the calmer one in this situation”, he whispers into his ear before they stumble onto the pavement and are blinded by flashes. They smile brightly, moving through the crowd. In this frenzy of cameras, paparazzi and fans Alec Lightwood realizes something.

This is the greatest thing to walk through life with Magnus Bane by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3 Let me know if you want to read more about this Malec, I have few scenes I want to write and that didn't fit into this oneshot. Thank you for all kudos and comments! <3
> 
> D.
> 
> #IAYSAYAM


End file.
